Another Kingdom
by girlpresses
Summary: Mukuro is the king. Hibari is the prince. They're cousins. Chrome is a "commoner". 189669 n if u dunno wat tht means: HibarixChromeXMukuro. Well this may not be a good summary but the story itself is better. R&R! Prologue is technically summary.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In this kingdom, there were many disputes upon who should be the king of it. Hibari Kyoya was the deceased king's brother's son, so the officials chose not to make him the king. But Rokudo Mukuro was a different story. He was the inheritor of the eye that was able to view the 6 realms and even use them.

Mukuro was the fully-ledged prince but Hibari was just a prince in name. Officials loathed Hibari, only flattering him because he was the son of the King's brother. As Mukuro learned how to be a king, Hibari learned how to fight.

And yet they fall for the same girl………………..

End of Prologue

**I'm sorry about its' length, the actual first chapter will be much longer. This is suppose to be like a side-story to my other khr fanfic which my editor is still typing up (I pay her with soda o.o). I'm only typing this today cause im really happy about many stuff…… I finished writing Chapter 1 and I'll probably upload it like tomorrow or something, maybe later if im lazy… Well hope you review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day. A pretty day for the newly crowned King Mukuro's coronation. _I should hurry up to see his coronation! _Chrome thought as she rushed out of her small house. She had long purple hair and bangs nearly covered her whole left eye. (A/N: im not sure if it was left or right…) Her real name was Nagi but people always preferred to call her Chrome for some reason.

She rushed to the area where King Mukuro was holding his coronation. Thousands of people were already there. Before them all was the place in which the high council would meet. The high council was technically all of the high officials. Above them was a balcony with curtains of red velvet behind it. Chrome could hear a small baby wailing and saw that the guards went to the baby and its mother to take it away somewhere, perhaps prison. _I hope Mukuro-sama will have more mercy then the previous king, _Chrome thought..

The crowd roared as Mukuro stepped out from behind the curtains, wearing a crown. The crown of the previous king. It seemed like her was only wearing his usual robes. His hair color was a dark blue shade. Mukuro's hair had looked like an pineapple and he had different eye colors. One eye was blue like his hair but the other eye was red. There was a kanji on it but Chrome wasn't able to see what it was.

Mukuro sat down on a throne chair in which was there earlier. The curtains were pulled showing most of the high officials and a guy also wearing robes that was a little different then Mukuro's. He had a black cloak on and his hair was also black. Chrome could see a part of his hidden tonfas. _He must be Hibari Kyoya-sama, _Chrome thought as the crowd's cheer came to a silence.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro," Mukuro said finally standing up from his throne chair, "As all of you know, I have been chosen by the high officials to be the king of this kingdom. My reign will be far better than those rulers before, including my deceased father. This kingdom shall enjoy things it has never before for it s no longer my father's kingdom. This is our kingdom. Right, my cousin?" Mukuro turned half-way to Hibari who held a frown.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari said. Mukuro laughed his weird laugh as he turned back to the crowd

"Kufufufu, Let us enjoy this day, the day I have begun to rule," Mukuro said as he noticed a girl within the crowd with purple hair. She was more noticeable than the other citizens. For some reason, he found himself grinning.

Chrome looked up and their eyes met. Chrome smiled back, though she just thought he was just grinning of the joyous day.

"Thank you for your support. I hope we will all cherish this moment, forever," Mukuro said as he turned around and walked into the building. Hibari said nothing as he followed Mukuro, hoping for a chance to "bite him to death".

Chrome turned to walk home but many people blocked her way. It was like traffic. _Ojii-san will get mad if I don't hurry! _Chrome thought trying her best to go through the crowd. What she didn't know was that there was a pathway ahead for the king to return back to the castle. Chrome finally got past them but tripped and fell onto the red carpet in which was the pathway for the king to return.

"Oi! You-." The guard began about t take her somewhere.

"No need," Mukuro said appearing and helping Chrome up, "What is your name?" Chrome bowed.

"Nagi, but everyone calls me Chrome, Mukuro-sama," Chrome said.

"Kufufu, may I have the privilege of calling you Nagi?" Mukuro asked. Within the crowd there were many whispers, all talking about Chrome.

"But-." Chrome protested but was cut off when Mukuro put a finger to her lips. He smiled and continued on walking down the pathway.

"I'll see you again, Nagi," Mukuro said tilting his head a little back, then he turned back. Chrome had a slight blush as she rejoined the crowd behind her. Hibari looked at her. He was quite surprised to see his cousin take a liking to anyone, especially when he didn't really care about the kingdom at all. The speech was nothing more than for show.

As he followed Mukuro back to the castle, he yawned. _I want to bite someone to death, _He thought. Chrome stood within the crowd as she watched the royal family disappear at a distance. As the crowd scattered, Chrome headed towards her work place. She worked at a ramen shop with her friend I-pi who was around the same age. (A/N: In this fanfic, im making I-pin be the tyl version because she would be too young to work if it wasn't tyl)

"I-pin," Chrome said as she entered the ramen shop, "Where's master?" Chrome only called the owner master because well he's the owner.

"Master went out to practice in the mountains," I-pin said. I-pin and her master Fon were originally from another kingdom but they traveled to that kingdom creating that ramen shop. 2 years ago, she started to work there and even became friends with I-pin.

"Oh," Chrome said as she headed to the back of the ramen shop and put on the same uniform as I-pin was wearing at the time. _Yosh, I need to help I-pin now, _Chrome thought as she went back to I-pin to help her deliver some of the ramen.

End of Chapter 1

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next chapter will be a little longer, and since im still working on it, it may take some time before i upload it but the other khr fanfic will be uploaded very soon or at least I hope so. Gah… Im hungry now……… well hope you all enjoy the chapter n REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the next day. Mukuro was in his bed, tired. The officials made him stay up until around dawn. There was a knock on his room's door.

"Mukuro-sama, the officials wish to see you," the servant said as Mukuro sat up, yawning. Mukuro changed into his robes. _That girl… _Mukuro thought as image of Chrome in his head, _I've seen her once…… as a noble._

He walked out of his room. _She seems similar to me. I wonder how she's doing, _Mukuro thought. He walked through a hallway connected to outside. Suddenly Hibari attacked him.

"I'll bite you to death this time," Hibari said almost hitting Mukuro with one of his tonfas. Hibari was still wearing a black cloak that hid his tonfas, like yesterday.

"Kufufu, you're always the same, my cousin," Mukuro said dodging Hibari's tonfas. There was no servant or maid there, making it the perfect place for Hibari to attack. Mukuro almost hit Hibari in the stomach. Hibari dodged, jumping back. As he reached the ground, he was ready to attack. The kanji upon Mukuro's red eye changed. Hibari saw snakes wrap around him but he knew it was an illusion. The illusion disappeared as Mukuro was gone. _He ran away again, _Hibari thought lowering his weapons.

"Kufufu," Hibari could hear his weird laughter even from a distance. Mukuro entered the study room in which the officials had been waiting at. He held his weapon that he somehow got within his hand. His weapon was a trident, unlike Hibari's, it could help his inherited eye.

"Mukuro-sama," an high official said bowing. He was abound 5 years older than Mukuro but his position was granted to him for his father was the pervious high official. Many people didn't like him but trusted him for his skills.

"I wonder what you have called me here for, Minoru-kun," Mukuro said.

"Mukuro-sama, since you have just been king. You must get to know the citizens-." Minoru was cut off.

"I refuse," Mukuro said taking a seat upon a chair near him. The position that he was in made him look more like a king, "Anything else, Minoru-kun?"

"Mukuro-sama, Minoru-san knows more of this than you do," an older official said.

"Kufufu, does he?" Mukuro said almost in a mocking tone. Minoru frowned.

"Mukuro-sama, there is also another issue," Minoru said, as everyone bowed to Mukuro as if begging.

"There is a noble war. You must stop it. However, the Vongola Empire's assassins will come at this time in order to kill you," Minoru said, "Mukuro-sama, as I have said before, as you learn more about the citizen's lives, you can run away from this war and the assassins. It's a win-win situation for you."

"Kufufu, why would I eave at such an interesting scene," Mukuro said with a smile on his face.

"But Mukuro-sama-," Minoru started.

"If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave," Mukuro said getting off of the chair and leaving the room. Minoru had a deep frown.

"Damn it!" Minoru said thought something onto the floor.

"Clam down, Minoru. Getting angry is no way to solve this problem," an older man said. He was the highest official.

"Setsuna-san, what are we suppose to do?" Minoru asked. The old man gave a creepy grin.

"It seems Mukuro-sama isn't as easy to deceive as his father," Setsuna said, "Though in this situation Hibari-sama would be more suitable to be king, the choice has already been made. Have heard that Mukuro-sama even has subordinates that even we don't know of as well as him being abandoned the moment he was born because of the king's fear that Mukuro-sama will surpass him. That eye of his is no longer a special inherited trait but a threat to all of us and our wealth! As long as he takes a step out of this castle, his life is in our hands, victory shall be ours!" The officials cheered a small cheer.

Mukuro stood outside the door. He had heard everything and smiled. He laughed his weird laugh. _Things will be more interesting than I thought, _Mukuro though, _And that girl, it seems she's the one, the only one who might be able to relate to me. Chrome was her name wasn't it? No… Nagi… Dokuro Nagi, the abandoned daughter of the Dokuro noble family._

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Hibari yawned as he walked out of the castle. _It's time to patrol, _Hibari thought as he began to walk. He looked around. Nearly everyone dodged him, fearing he might _'__**bite them to death."**_

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" Chrome said as she pushed through the crowd towards her destination. She accidentally bumped into Hibari, spilling a little of the ramen soup, that was in the big container she was holding. Hibari had noticed her purple hair earlier but didn't think she was brave enough to actually bump into him.

"For spilling that and bumping into me, I'll bite you to death," Hibari said as chrome took a step back. She bowed. Hibari had his tonfas raised.

"Gomenassai!" Chrome said. _Wow that's a first, _Hibari thought, though he attacked her. Within Chrome's head, she was transported into a place that had looked peaceful. There were a couple trees and grass with flowers. Chrome was only wearing a night gown that was white. Her uniform was gone.

"Where is this?" Chrome asked softly. As she turned she saw Mukuro in his robes. Chrome was surprised and she bowed.

"M - Mukuro-sama! Where is this? Why are you here?" Chrome asked.

"Ask me that later, I'll be taking over for a little while. Just watch, my cute Chrome," Mukuro said as Chrome blushed.

Outside Hibari was attacking Chrome who was somehow dodging all of his attacks. Suddenly he saw her transform into Mukuro. It seemed only him was able to see that it was Mukuro, for the crowd said nothing. Mukuro had his trident.

"Kufufu, to think that you would hurt someone like her," Mukuro said, stopping Hibari's tonfas with his trident.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore," Hibari said once again charging at Mukuro. His attacks were much harsher. Mukuro dodges and hit Hibari with his trident. It injured Hibari on his arm, he dropped one of his tonfas.

Mukuro's illusion disappeared as Chrome returned. Chrome saw Hibari's injury.

"Hibari-sama, are you okay?" chrome asked as she rushed to him. She was pushed away and chrome said nothing. Then, she bowed again.

"Gomenassai," Chrome said before she picked up the huge container and left. Hibari picked up the fallen tonfa and left the area, going to a hidden plain in which he had just found a couple days ago. As he got there, a small yellow bird flew to him saying, "Hibari! Hibari!"

He sat down and had a hand out. The bird landed on the hand. One of his tonfas were on the ground. _How did that guy control her? It was impossible for him to do it yesterday…. They must of met before, but he only met nobles before. As I remember, her name is Nagi. Nagi…… There's a noble girl named Dokuro Nagi but she's suppose to be dead, killed 10 years ago by a previous noble war, _Hibari thought. Then he yawned. He put his hand down as the bird flew up.

Hibari laid down, his arms beneath his head, and fell asleep as the bird flew away saying the same thing as before. Footsteps were heard at a distance and Hibari woke up, the tonfas were already in his hands.

"Who is it? For waking me up, I'll bite you to death," Hibari said sitting up. Minoru stepped out.

"My, my, you're always the same, Hibari-sama," Minoru said as Hibari stood up, ready to attack Minoru.

"How about we make a deal?" Minoru asked with a smile upon his face.

End of Chapter 2

**Yay, I finished typing this chapter in a day! And today's my bday! I'm finally 1X! This chapter was typed in a rush, so there may be some mistakes. I might look back to check. A lot of stuff happened today, like the new episode of khr n the new chapter tht I absolutely loved! Anyways I hope you review, and HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I refuse," Hibari said charging at Minoru.

"You're the same as Mukuro-sama," Minoru said somehow dodging the first attack. He was relieved for a second and then was hit on the right side by Hibari's tonfas. Minoru was sent flying onto that side, hitting a tree that was in the way. The tree broke in half. _Damn it. I never thought he was this strong! _Minoru thought as he tried to stand up failing. He winced at the pain as Hibari left the plain. _That guy should have never been a prince. It's all because the previous king felt sorry for him. He's just as low as the commoners! Damn it! _Minoru thought as he finally got off the tree successfully, though falling down to his knees right after. _I need to report some news to Setsuna-san. Its all his fault now that my schedule is delayed. But at least we…no…I know that the strongest of the Varia members are coming, only at different times. Varia quality._

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Chrome finally returned home that evening. She laid in bed staring at the rooftop of her small house. _What was that? I saw Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sama. They even fought! And where was that peaceful place? It felt so familiar yet I can't remember… _Chrome thought. She closed her eyes and soon reopened them. She was there again. At the calming area.

"Nagi," someone said from behind. It was him.

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome said turning to him. He had a gentle smile upon his face.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't have much time to explain. Nagi, we've met before," Mukuro said. Chrome's eyes widened.

"I can't remember anything about that," Chrome said quietly.

"Kufufu, that person must be very skilled. But even I don't know who he/she is," Mukuro said.

"Mukuro-sama, why-." Chrome began.

"Come to the castle tomorrow evening, Nagi. The guards will let you in as long as you say your real name, Dokuro Nagi," Mukuro said interrupting her. He disappeared from the area.

"Mukuro-sama, wait! How do you know that kind of thing……" She trailed off as she was returned back to her small home. _Does he know? That my parents abandoned me? I could still remember that day 10 years ago…_

_~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~_

_ There was a young girl around the age of 5. She had long purple hair with bangs over on of her eye. She was wearing a pretty kimono and was sitting on the porch of her huge home._

_ "Nagi," A woman said from behind. She walked to Nagi, who turned._

_ "Okaa-sama!" Nagi said as she got up to her feet. The woman picked her up._

_ "Okaa-sama?" Nagi asked confused. The woman went through the back door. Nagi was confused, however she remained silent. Her mother brought her to a village that was nearby. Nagi had been there before, on a carriage that was bringing her back to her home._

_ "Why did you bring me here, Okaa-sama?" Nagi asked as her mother placed her down by a well._

_ "Chrome, stay here until I get back," the woman said._

_ "Hai," Nagi said. She was a little surprised when her mother called her Chrome. The woman smiled as she patted Nagi on her head and left. That night, an older guy came. The memory became blurred but Chrome could remember a sentence that he said._

_ "That woman will never come back for you, she doesn't even care about you," the older boy had said. The memory was too blurred that Chrome couldn't remember who he was._

_~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~_

Chrome's head began to hurt as she tried to remember. _Ow, _Chrome thought as she stopped. _What was that? No matter how much I try, I can't remember who that guy was. _Chrome looked out the window next to her. _It's already night… might as well go to sleep, _Chrome thought as she closed her eyes. She began to drift to sleep.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Hibari was back in the castle. He had just finished patrolling a couple times. He was walking back to his room. Mukuro went past him with a badly beaten-up Minoru following him.

"Kufufu, I thank you for his injuries," Mukuro said as he past Hibari, and he said it quietly so Minoru wasn't able to hear. Hibari said nothing as he reached his room. The door closed as Hibari threw off his cloak. His tonfas slipped down from his hands. He laid down on his bed. _Too much happened today. That damned guy is also bringing a guest to that party. Why is there even a party? It's not that I'm ever going, _Hibari thought as he yawned, _Might as well go to sleep._

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

"Voi! We finally made it!" a guy shouted. He had long white or rather grey hair and was wearing black clothes.

"It's all Bel-senpai's fault we got here so late," another guy said. He was wearing a frog hat, and like the other guy, his clothes were black. He had green hair.

"Ushishi~ what did you say?" A blonde-haired guy asked. He was wearing a tiara of some sort. He had knives out.

"Ah, it's night," the green haired guy said ignoring Bel-senpai.

"Voi! Hurry up!" the grey-haired guy said or rather shouted.

"Hai, senpai," the green-haired guy said. The blonde haired guy had a vein nearly popped on his head.

"Ushishi~You…" he said as the other guy followed the grey haired guy, who jumped onto another building.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The next day had came. Chrome opened her eyes as she sat up. She looked outside her window, it was bright, almost blinding. Chrome looked away as she got off the bed. _This evening… I can't go! Everyone will… recognize me….. I haven't changed much too, if Okaa-sama and Otou-sama were there, I don't know what would happen… _She thought, then she shook her head, _But Mukuro-sama told me to go…_

She finally sighed as she went and changed into new clothes. _I'll just go to work first, _she thought heading out. Chrome walked to the ramen shop to see it closed for the day. _Huh? It's closed for the day?!?! I-pin and master never said anything about this! _Chrome was surprised yet shocked at the same time.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. Chrome turned around to see an old man who was a regular costumer at the ramen shop.

"Chrome-san, they left a letter for you," the old man said handing Chrome a letter.

"Arigato," Chrome said taking the letter and opening it. It read:

_ Chrome, I-pin and master will be away from the city for a couple days. Something seems to be happening in the city. The new king is suspious and still a mystery to many. That eye of his is even stronger than his fathers' who had only been able to use two of the 6 realms. I-pin and master will be going back to the kingdom which we came from for a while. If Chrome needs us for some reason, we'll be in the Vongola Empire._

_~I-pin & Master Fon_

Chrome stared at the last two words of the letter. _Vongola Empire?! That's this kingdom's enemy. Why do they want to go there? _Chrome thought as she returned back to her home. She placed the letter down onto her table. _Now what am I suppose to do?_

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Mukuro yawned as he entered the throne room. The nobles were there, bowing as he entered the room. He walked up to the throne chair and sat upon it. _First officials, now nobles, I wonder what will happen next, _Mukuro thought as the 4 highest noble family head sat down upon the chairs provided behind them. One of the highest nobles, however, was missing. The other nobles stood behind the noble family in which they supported. Silence soon engulfed the room.

"Kufufu, I wonder what all of you need to have called me here, hours before the party," Mukuro said breaking the silence.

"Mukuro-sama," one of the highest nobles said now standing up, "I wish to speak with you about a war that the foolish Kurosaki-san started." Another high noble shot up, his face or rather expression showed anger and rage.

"It is not I how have done such things, but rather you yourself Tsubame-san," the noble said. Bickering began from the two. The lower nobles followed their lead and began fighting one another.

"Kufufu," Mukuro's weird laughter caused the two sides to retreat, and the high nobles to sit back down.

"If you have troubles like this, telling Minoru-kun is best," Mukuro said, "We will meet again at this evening's party. My cousin may be there and is also another person you can tell these things to." Mukuro stood up from the throne chair and left the room. The room soon was filled with tiny conversations.

"Though we both disagree about some things, we agree that Mukuro-sama should not be king," Tsubame said once again rising from his chair.

"That is true but I chose not to side with you," Kurosaki said, he was already leaving. Tsubame had a deep frown as one by one, everyone left.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

It was finally evening. Chrome stood in front of the castle gates. She finally convinced herself to go. She was scared though. _I hope no one else recognizes me, I pray nothing will go wrong or happen, _Chrome thought, she stared at the castle gates for a while and then turned her head towards the guard on the right. She walked up to him. _I won't go back on what I have decided._

End of Chapter 3

**Yay, I finished typing this chapter…………hope you enjoy it & review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chrome walked to the guard on the left side of the castle gates.

"Umm… Excuse me," Chrome said. The guard stared at her. Then he looked at her clothes.

"This is no place for a commoner," the guard said going back to whatever he was doing. _Mukuro-sama told me to say my real name but are they willing to believe me? _Chrome thought.

"My name is Dokuro Nagi," Chrome said. The guard looked as if he was frozen. He stared at her and the guard on the other side walked to them.

"Is there anything wrong?" the guard asked the other guard.

"She claims to be the person who Mukuro-sama told us about," the guard said. They both turned to Chrome and then away.

"It's a commoner! How can she be the person Mukuro-sama was talking about," the right guard said or rather whispered to the other guard, thinking Chrome wasn't able to hear their small conversation, however, she was able to. Loud and clear. _'I think it's best to leave,' _Chrome thought as she turned, about to go. The gate suddenly opened, creaking slowly. Chrome turned back, seeing Mukuro. The guards bowed as Chrome was just plain surprised.

"M-Mukuro-sama," Chrome said finally bowing.

"Kufufu, I was wondering when you were coming, Nagi," Mukuro said walked to her. Chrome said nothing, her eyes were only focused upon the ground.

"Ano…… why did you want me to come here?" Chrome finally asked. At the time, she was following Mukuro into the castle gates.

"Kufufu, you'll see soon," Mukuro said. As they were walking to where ever Mukuro was taking Chrome, the maids and servants stared at her a little astonished of what she was wearing, and how she looked like a commoner.

Mukuro stopped at the far end on the east side of the castle. He opened a door which showed a spacious room. It looked like just any room in the castle that was a bedroom. The bed was neat, there was also a balcony, being covered by curtains. If the curtains were to be moved, it would show the view of the far mountains at the boundaries of the kingdom.

Upon the bed laid a gown of the same color as her hair, only lighter and prettier. Chrome looked up to Mukuro, as if expecting for him to say something.

"Change into the clothes on the bed, I'll be back soon," Mukuro said, "No one dares comes here so it should be fine." Chrome nodded as she walked inside. The door closed as Mukuro headed to where ever he was planning to go.

Chrome walked towards the bed and looked at the gown in which had laid upon the bed. _It's too fancy, even my parents never gave me anything like this……. Unless it was for a party in which the highest nobles attended, _Chrome picked up the gown, _But Mukuro-sama told me to wear it…_

Sighing, she began to change into the gown. As she was almost done changing, she heard the door open and quickly close. Her face turned bright red, _W-who was that? I thought Mukuro-sama said no one dared to come here…… But its good, since I am almost done…._ As she finished changing, she turned in the direction of the door yet she wasn't able to find any courage to open the door.

Outside, Hibari stood with his tonfas. His face was slightly red, though it was barely visible. _Why is that commoner here? _He thought as he turned away, shaking off thoughts about Chrome within. He walked away.

Chrome sat down on the bed. _That person must have left already…. _Chrome thought as she began to wait patiently for Mukuro to come.

Mukuro headed towards a room below the castle. No one had seen him for no one dared to go near the east area of the castle, unless they were brave enough to disturb him. The pathway to the room was hidden by mist or rather illusions created by Mukuro himself. He opened the door of the room that was beneath the castle. The room within looked all broken up and dark. The only light source coming from a broken light upon the ceiling. It barely gave any light however.

"Mukuro-sama!" one person said from within the dark. He seemed surprised.

"Ken, Where's Chikusa and the rest?" Mukuro asked entering the darkness, closing the door behind him.

"Kaki-pi is asleep. I don't know about the rest," Ken said, "Mukuro-sama, why are you here?" Mukuro took a seat on a throne-like chair within the room. It was bigger than a normal throne chair, or rather longer.

"Kufufu, call everyone here. The time has come, for this filthy world to be come to an end, and for the beginning of a new," Mukuro said with a grin. Ken went into another room that was connected to the one Mukuro was in. Mukuro waited, deep in thought. _It seems that girl has become part of the plans as well… Vongola sent those in Varia who are known as Varia quality, yet it seems only three of them have come so far. Fran is on our side so it seems there isn't any problem except with Xanxus, the one who was qualified to be the Vongola 10__th__ yet lost to a child due to not being blood-related to the Vongola 9__th__. The Vongola 10__th__ king seems to be younger than me but it seems he doesn't have much power over people and is isolated from them….Only two of his closest friends should be with them….However he may join this plan as well…. _Mukuro thought. Ken finally returned.

There were 6 people in front of Mukuro all together. There was an old man with some small, yet cute, yellow birds, a girl with red hair and a clarinet which was in her hands. Twins as well as a guy with glasses were there, along with Ken.

"Mukuro-chan, what mission is it this time? It should get us more money," the red haired girl said.

"Kufufu, it may not get us money but it is the one we have been planning for so long," Mukuro said.

"Yes! Finally!" Ken said.

"Ah…That mission," The old man said not continuing his words. He even made a weird sound or rather a croak.

"Finally! More money might come my way!" the girl said. The only ones who didn't say anything were the twins, and the guy with glasses.

"The preparations have already been finished, so we'll just have to wait, eh?" the old man said making the croaking sound once again. Mukuro stood up from his chair.

"Varia is coming," he said.

"Varia?! That assassin squad from the Vongola Empire?!" Ken asked shocked.

"That just makes things more troublesome," Chikusa said, adjusting his glasses.

"Kufufu, the Vongola Empire was a part of this plan from the beginning," Mukuro said. He was heading towards the door of the room.

"Mukuro-chan, where are you going?" the girl asked.

"To prepare for the party, the signal will be given later and," Mukuro began, "there's someone waiting for me."

Chrome was still waiting. She looked down at the dress. _This kind of gown, really does look pretty. I don't think there will be another chance to wear a gown like this even if….even if they hadn't abandoned me… _Chrome thought. The door creaked open, Mukuro entered.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome said as she stood up, once again bowing.

"Kufufu, you don't have to bow," Mukuro said.

"But-." Chrome started.

"I have questions," Mukuro said.

"H-hai," Chrome said. She felt like she couldn't disobey his words, but it didn't feel like that for a king but something else, perhaps even closer than a king.

"Do you remember the day you were abandoned?" Mukuro asked. Chrome's eyes widened. _He really does know…_she thought.

"Hai, but I can't remember what happened that night. Only a boy who was older than me, talking. I can't remember who he was…" Chrome said.

"Kufufu, it seems that boy is very skilled in magic. Both of our memories have been blurred," Mukuro said. _Does that mean I met Mukuro-sama on that day too?! Yet why would someone make both of our memories like this? _Chrome thought.

"It's time," Mukuro said looking back at the door.

"Time?" Chrome asked. _Ah! Mukuro-sama brought me here for something and this pretty gown……_ she thought.

"Kufufu, let's go," Mukuro said taking Chrome by her hand and walking out the room, pulling her along. _Ehh? _Chrome thought. Her face turned into a light pink color but darkened as the time in which Mukuro held her hand increased. _Where are we going?_

A young guy with brown hair sat upon a throne chair within a small room. He had a black cloak and was wearing simple clothes that would usually only fit a commoner. His am was resting his head and he was nearly dozing off.

"Jyuudaime! It's time!" A guy with silver hair said, appearing in the room. The brown hair guy woke up falling from the throne chair.

"Oww….." he said getting up, "Gokudera-kun, Varia should already be there, right?"

"Mhm, Xanxus is getting there late because of food…." Gokudera said.

"Yo, Tsuna," Another guy said walking into the rom.

"Ah, Yamamoto," Tsuna said.

"Teme! You're late!" Gokudera said as Yamamoto just laughed. He had black hair unlike the other two.

"Gomen ne, I'm late," Yamamoto said.

"Everyone's here," Tsuna said as he gulped down a blue pill, "Let's go. To destroy that kingdom." His voice got deeper. The gloves that once looked like mittens changed. There was now an orange flame upon his hair and on his gloves. His gloves had the letter **X** on it ad was blue at some portions.

"Yeah," Gokudera said.

"Hai, hai," Yamamoto said. Gokudera had a gun upon his hand with a skull at the end, Yamamoto, however, had a different weapon. It was a wooden stick that would turn into a sword if you swung it right. The three exited the room and headed towards their destination, the kingdom ruled by Rokudo Mukuro.

END OF CHAPTER 4

**I'm sorry for the late update, but it may always be late for this fanfic because im trying to work on the other fanfic: Vongola Empire... And I just remembered soemthing I forgot to put int the other chapters, I do not own any of the khr characters, and this disclaimer will be the only one i put in thei fanfic, i dont like repeating it...... And its Chrome's bday today! So happy bday to her, even though it was very boring for me today.....I had to watch debaters for 7 hours because my brother wanted my dad to be a judge and I couldnt stay home alone because of an indicent that happened a couple weeks ago........ So anyways hope ya review!**


End file.
